Andalite
by CristhianDena
Summary: The story is the same only Rachel is an Andalite and she is teh one to lead the Animorphs.I dont own them. They Belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic!
1. Default Chapter

Pro Log

          Hold on! We have almost reached the entrance to Z-space! They wont be able use the shredders once in there! Said Dant-Himel-Beras to his wife Resh-Hasi-Corras, who was behind him in the small fighter that they had stolen from the Andalite fleet. Cradled in her mothers arms was little Raechalli-Estlid-Corras-Shamtul, not more than a couple of months old the little andalite did not understand the reason for all of the yelling or the noises that made the inside of the ship rock as if in a earthquake. She did not understand the reason for her mothers sobbing, or the why they had had to live the glorious clearing where they had live for so long.

          Himel! They're getting closer! Exclaimed Resh to her husband.

          Don't worry we'll make it. Once we reach the speed needed to transport into Zero space the shredders will not work unless they intend on killing themselves. Once we reach the new planet, we will find my brother he and Leena should already be there. We will be a happy family one mor- Suddenly Himel's reassuring are cut short by an enormous sound caused by an explosion that shook the ship form top to bottom and the entrance to Z-space, that the explosion had seemed to trigger, and a horrendous scream that filled the ship with the cry of death. 

          Looking at the control panel trying to stabilized the ship with his main eyes and hands and trying to decipher where the scream had originated with his stalk eyes, Himel found a terrifying sight. His wife had been hit a metal plate from the ships walls at the back where the explosion had happened. She lay there just behind his chair with the thin plate inserted in her back and piercing her from her shoulder blades to the front of her ribcage, cutting her almost completely in half. Raechalli lay under her mother covered in blood and totally oblivious to what was happening. 

          Resh! Screamed Himel in horror and sadness because in his heart he knew he could do nothing, not even go to his wife and comfort her in her last moments in the world of the living. He could not step away form the control panel or the ship would go about into oblivion. He had to get his daughter to safety, and focus on the task at hand; forget the bleeding body of his wife and keep driving. 

          He had to reach earth, look for his brother and have the life he had promised her. Hemil knew that the Andalite Guard that had chased after them and that was responsible for his wife's death, would not follow them into Z-space. They were safe now; but not whole. She was gone and nothing could bring her back. Only in his dreams would he see her because the body she had used to be with him was now nothing but an empty shell capable of housing no other life but that of the parasites that would start feeding on her flesh once the ships doors where open and the air and warmth of their new home washed over her.

          Almost two days later, hungry and cold they came out of Z-space and into the galaxy were their new life was to begin. He followed his brother's coordinates to the planet called earth, but once the ship hit the atmosphere the injury left from the explosion on ship started to catch on fire and the ship's mechanical systems went berserk. He lost control of the ship, but using the auxiliary motors of the ship was able to fall slower down to earth and crash-landed in a land far from their original destination. Far from anyone that could help, and all alone; but alive, he and his daughter were alive.


	2. The Other Beginning

Chapter ! The Meeting *I dont own Aninorphs they belong to KA Applegate and Scholastic. This story is based on the series Animorphs but a lot of the characters lifes have been altered to fit my story and I came up with it.* My name is Raechalli-Estlid-Corras-Shamtul, Im better know as Rachel around here. I live in California. Beach, sun, friends, the usual...you know all those thing every teenager wants;only one problem: Im not normal. You probably figured that out by my name and even to the people who are used to that sort of name it is unusual because it is so long. My people only, but always have three names. I say my people because Im not human, yeah you read that. Im not human. Im an Andalite. We are a race of ÔaliensÕ as people so charmly put it. My father escaped from the Home World because he was sick of the fighting. He came here with mother but she died along the way. If you are reading this it means the war is over and earth has been saved. Also I am probably dead. I know it is very stuped of me to start this journal but this is a seperate one, one were i can speak about everything and not have to hide the actual truth. One were you can learn every detail of what went on in the war. I designed the lock on this vessel so that only a non infested andalite could open it. The information held in this journal will probably help with fights against the Yeerks if they havenÕt ended yet. My personal files will also be included, although I havent had much of a life right up to now with all of my fathers training sessions. Ever since we came to Earth and I think even way before that he had been teaching me the Andalite of fighting and here I have a Black Belt in Martial Arts. I also have to take meditation courses to control the mind and Gymnastics because I like them. I didnt grow up here in the States; I lived in Isreal up to when I was 5 and father was able to contact his brother here so we could come and live here with them like he had promised mother. He got married to an Isrealy woman while we were there. I have 2 sisters, Sarah the youngest and Jordan the middle one; Im the oldest. Because we lived there for so long father though it more conbinient for us to fit in with the crowd, so we became Jewish. For me its cool I guess because I grew up Jewish, I was only a baby when we arrived on Earth so my developin age I was raised as an Isrealy and that is what says in my birth certificate, that I was born there. Once we reached the States father completely forgot about going to a Temple and of the Sabbaths, but Noami(my new mom) was completly devoted to trying to get father to be Jewish again but in the Andalite world there are no religions and that is how he was raised. I just very recently turned thirteen but I didnt have a Bat Mitzvah because my parents just got a divorce and father was still nto wanting to go back to the Jewish thing and insisted I got off it quickly but I could not forget about it as easily as he had. For the Andalites who donÕt know what a Bat Mitzvah is, it is a ceremony type of thing that introduces a young girl to the community and ab=nounces her as a coming of age party that tells she is ready to marry, of course the marrying part is illigal in this country until im over eighteen. Anyway...Oh the life here... it could be worse. I could be living in the Andalite Home and being treated like a woman did here a century ago. Yes for the Andalites readings this that was not a complement. My life here is hell, with me being a sub-visser and all; I have to live four seperate lives. I have to be the Estlid and fight for my biologycal people, I have to be a sub visser and fight for the Yeerks, I have to be a girl and do the normal human things, and i have to be a daughter. All of this while maintaining a perfect 4.0 GPA and a perfect physical state so I can fight well. Today Cassie and I went to the mall and while in the food court we encountered my cousin Jake, his best friend Marco and this cute, really shy guy named Tobias. ÒYou guys going home?ÓJake asked me,ÓYOu shouldnÕt go through the construction site by yourselves. I mean, being girls and all.Ó Ooops, Jake bad move . Never will anyone not even my sweet cousin is going to give me that. Not with the hell that IÕve gone through. ÒAre you going to come and protect us, you big strong, m-a-a-a-n?Ó I responded, ÒYou think we are helpless just because-Ó ÒIÕd appreciate it if they did walk with us.Ó Cassie interrupted me, Ò I know you are not afraid Rachel, but I guess I am.Ó And that is how the Animorphs began. with that little sentence, Cassie doomed herself and three other innocent bystanders. 


End file.
